


Exceeded Expectations X Skadi’s Revenge

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a goddam genius, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Smut, Tomki, Trickster Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Idunn and one of Loki’s old lovers try to extract a price from him, but he outsmarts them.





	Exceeded Expectations X Skadi’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony's Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188148) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 
  * Inspired by [Tony's Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188148) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



> If you haven't read Tony's Thrall, you really should. It's one of the best FrostIron works out there. The author invited people to use the thrall collar idea, and I was inspired by that. I hope you enjoy.

“Are you serious? Right here, right now, behind a dumpster in an alley?”

Tom initially figured Loki had to be joking when he yanked him by the arm into a dark alley, leaned back against a wall, and pointed to his zipper.

“Quite serious,” Loki said, pulling Tom’s hand onto the hard bulge in his pants. “I want you to suck me.”

“What if I say no?”

“Well, since you know how much I love that you do things just because I want you to, I’m sure you won’t deny me. Besides, if you say no, I’ll just put you up against this wall and fuck you right here. Would you prefer that?” His eyes were twinkling with mischievous challenge.

Tom sighed, knowing which battles to fight. Part of this power dynamic Loki loved was getting him to do things he wasn’t at all comfortable with, and this certainly checked that box. He didn’t think Loki would really make good on his threat, but he just never knew for sure. They’d been together almost a year now, and he was still unpredictable. That was one of the things Tom loved about him, really. Loki was the god of Mischief and Chaos, after all. He had known that going in.

So, he knelt on the dirty asphalt, undid Loki’s pants, and freed his already-erect cock. It was apparent the god thoroughly enjoyed this game, because he was already leaking pre-cum, and Tom made sure to tongue it off his slit before taking the head in his mouth. He knew what Loki liked. He could make short work of this, then go home and tease him into some real fun.

The god had cast a spell around them so no one would see them. After all, it wouldn’t do to have a famous actor discovered having sex in an alley in Buenos Aires, would it? On the other hand, it made him incredibly aroused that Thomas would do it for him simply because he wanted it, and trusted that he would not let anything bad happen.

Loki leaned back and watched intently as Tom’s head bobbed back and forth, watched as Tom’s hands and tongue skillfully brought him to climax, and then watched as Tom faded out of existence and disappeared as he tucked himself back into his pants. A shimmering gold image of a woman’s face appeared in front of him.

“Good evening, Prince Loki. I knew I’d find you eventually. You owe me a life. How much does your human’s mean to you?” The face blinked out.

It was Idunn.

He portaled back to the townhouse to think and pace, choking back the guilt and anger that threatened to overwhelm rational thought. Thomas had specifically asked that Loki not put a tracker on him, citing the whole trust and I-can-take-care-of-myself thing again. Why had he agreed to that? How could Idunn possibly have found him? She never operated outside her own realm, ever. Did Odin want him punished so badly that he would’ve helped her? That seemed the only logical answer, and he couldn’t believe he’d been so arrogant as to ignore that possibility.

She wouldn’t kill Thomas outright or she’d have done it in front of him. She wanted him, not the human, and she knew she couldn’t have taken Loki like that. She wanted him to suffer, because he’d humiliated her and killed about a third of her guard when he stole the apple. Was it a simple trap to draw him there and then kill both him and Thomas? Did she want a trade, Thomas’ life for his? Sell him into slavery? Too many variables. The only one he could trust was Thor, and Loki had no idea where his brother was right now. He had no choice but to go in blind and see what she wanted.

His Gucci suit morphed into full battle armor, he cast a cloaking spell (for whatever good that would do; he had no idea), opened a portal, and stepped through. The deja-vu and the dread were like a fist in his gut. If he were killed this time, the Valkyries would not take him to Valhalla a second time, no matter how bravely he died, and Thomas would be doomed to either death or spending a few thousand years as a slave or a prisoner.

****

When Tom woke, he felt as though he’d been drugged, and gradually became aware of his surroundings. He was naked, wrists chained together, the chain running through a ring on a metal post, laying on a cool stone floor, looking up at a cloudy, purplish sky. He blinked away the fog and a woman’s face came into focus.

“There you are. Loki always did have a weakness for tall and handsome. What a surprise that you look exactly like him,” not sounding surprised at all.

“Where am I? Why am I here?”

“You’re in my realm now. Your Prince apparently thought you worth dying for, but thanks to the Valkyries it wasn’t permanent. I can only assume you’ve eaten my apple, or you’d be in much worse shape by now.”

It clicked into place. He’d read about the goddess Idunn and many others in the Eddas after Loki died, but there was so much variation in the stories that he had little idea what was real and what was myth. But, he knew Loki would come for him, so not panicking and buying time were the important things.

“Yes, I did eat the apple and I know he stole it from you, but I can’t exactly give it back. What is it you want from me?”

“I want nothing from you except your presence as bait. But, there are a few of Loki’s enemies who want you, and they’ll get their chance right now. Stand up.”

Tom stood up shakily with as much grace as he could manage, using the post for support. He was in the center of a large courtyard on what was essentially a small, round stage, surrounded by several rows of ornate stone amphitheater seating. There were about a hundred people with eyes on him, pointing and talking, as if they were about to watch a performance. The chains from his wrists through the ring on the post gave him just enough leeway to take about two steps in any direction, but that was it.

Idunn nodded toward a man at a podium and he spoke to the crowd.

“Let the bidding begin. The featured item tonight is the Lokislave Thomas: Former pet of Prince Loki of Asgard, originally human from Midgard, now enhanced by the power of the apple. With a little training, he’ll make a fit, strong, intelligent slave for someone’s great pleasure. Speak, Lokislave, so that we may know you are not mute.”

Tom straightened to his full height and assumed the Loki command stance as best he could while naked and in chains—chin up, feet shoulder-width apart, hands clasped behind his back, not betraying any concern for the fact that every part of him was on full display. He addressed the audience in his most authoritative English voice.

“I am no slave and I am no pet. I am Consort to Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, son of Odin the Allfather, and brother of Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard, heir to the Throne of the Nine Realms.”

He looked directly at Idunn.

“You have most assuredly incurred his wrath by kidnapping me and putting me on display like a common servant. He will already be on his way here to claim me and deal with your egregious error and insult.”

He was certain his racing heartbeat must be audible to the whole audience, but he surprised himself by how steady his voice was.

The auctioneer laughed and said “There it is, ladies and gentlemen, as promised. A voice to soothe your tired soul or to arouse your deepest wants and desires. Could the slave have done any more to increase his own value?”

As murmurs went through the crowd, Tom was silent for a moment, realizing what he’d just done. But, maybe it could still work to his advantage to buy more time _._

_Jesus, Loki, please be on your way here._

He engaged the audience again and delivered Hamlet’s soliloquy as if his life depended on it, because he thought it might. The crowd initially appeared confused, since they had no idea who Shakespeare was, but they warmed to the subject matter. When he finished, the crowd broke into applause, smiling and whistling. He nodded his head to the audience.

Before the auctioneer could speak again, a commotion occurred at the back of the amphitheater. The crowd parted like the Red Sea for Moses as a statuesque woman sauntered toward the stage. She was as tall as Tom, with the red eyes and patterned blue skin of a Jotunn. Her black hair fell in waves to the middle of her back and lean muscle rippled under the bare skin of her shoulders, arms, and legs. She wore a short tunic of silver and gold that barely covered her breasts and fell to mid-thigh. In her wake followed a human female, about eighteen or nineteen years old, carrying a bow, a whip, and a quiver of arrows. The human wore a dark metal collar with a glowing blue gem in the center. He recognized the Jotunn as Skadi, Goddess of the Hunt, who, according to Norse mythology, had trapped Loki in a cave with a serpent dripping venom on his face for who knows how many years. Loki had never said how much of the story was true.

“Whatever the bid is, I will best it, Idunn. He is to be mine. Are there any objections?” She asked, looking over the crowd, knowing there would be only silence.

Idunn smiled and waved her hand. “It is done, Skadi. He’s yours. We can discuss the specifics in private.”

Skadi nodded and walked to the stage.

“Kneel.”

Tom did, seeing no reasonable alternative, and wondered abstractly if making people kneel was a Jotunn thing.

“You are no longer the Lokislave Thomas. You are now Skadithrall Thomas, and so shall be from this moment on, until I see fit to release you.”

She placed a metal collar around Tom’s neck and latched it, then spoke what he assumed were words of magic to lock it. The gem in the center immediately glowed faint yellow, and Tom found he was unable to speak. He had a general feeling of unease and discomfort, as if he should be doing something, but he didn’t know what.

****

“IDUNN! SKADI! Release him. He’s done nothing wrong. If anyone deserves the thrall collar, it’s me.”

Loki’s commanding voice came from across the amphitheater. His golden armor and helmet shone unnaturally brightly in the dim sunlight and the crowd gasped as he strode toward the stage. Tom tried to smile and make eye contact, but as soon as he did, the collar glowed brighter yellow and sent searing pain shooting through him, taking him flat to the ground.

“So, the God of Lies speaks the truth, for once,” said Idunn. “What say you, Skadi? Will you trade the Skadithrall Thomas for Prince Loki himself?”

While Skadi considered her response, Loki’s Viking voice spoke in Tom’s head.

_“Skadi and I have history, none of it good. They’re each powerful in their own right, and I really don't want to have to fight both of them at the same time and still protect you. No matter what happens, try not to show any reaction or the collar will hurt you. For now, she owns you. But, I love you more than anything in the Nine Realms, and I will never abandon you. Remember that.”_

Tom lay still on the stage and his face showed no emotion, but Loki heard his thoughts— _“So, this is what it takes to hear you say the words”_ —He laughed inwardly and projected an image of a kiss. At least they could still communicate without Tom being punished by the collar, and that was something.

“Perhaps I will consider releasing the Skadithrall and allowing both of them to leave if Loki will subject himself to the public punishment I’ve been deprived of for several centuries.”

She turned her haughty gaze on Loki.

“Sigyn spared you most of the suffering from my serpent’s venom, and I’ve felt cheated ever since.” Her full blue lips pursed into an exaggerated pout.

“Remove his thrall collar first, and I’ll do whatever you want.”

Loki glowed briefly and his armor vanished as a show of good faith.

“No. I said I would consider it. If you do what I want, I may let you both go.”

They both knew that was highly unlikely, but Skadi held all the cards, unless Loki killed her and started a war here and now. That was a last resort, so he had little choice but to agree.

“Strip, then. Glamour, too. I want everyone to see your true self, traitorous bastard.”

As the crowd looked on, transfixed by the scene about to play out, Loki’s clothes and paleness disappeared, leaving his Jotunn form for all to see. He stood on the stage facing her, naked and unashamed, hands at his sides.

Skadi held out her hand and her thrall placed a whip with a barbed tip in her palm. She handed it to Tom.

“Make him bleed.”

Someone stepped up and unlocked Tom's cuffs so he could wield the whip effectively and he stood up, relieved at being able to move, even though he still couldn’t speak. This couldn’t be all she wanted. He’d seen how much Loki could take, having watched Thor whip him into unconsciousness at the order of the Valkyries. He felt a sense of dread at whatever she was withholding.

He snapped the whip across Loki’s back with a crack, and flinched himself as the barb dug into blue skin. He was considerably stronger now than he was before the apple, and held back as much as he could without being obvious.

But, the collar knew. It grew bright yellow and he collapsed onto the floor as a wave of agony washed over him. Loki knew immediately what was happening.

_“You can’t hold back, Thomas. It will know. Just do it.”_

He struggled to his feet and brought down crack after crack of the whip, watching the drops of blood and sweat on the floor become pools and splatters like paint on canvas. Loki was being forced to endure this without the luxury of restraints to hold himself in place, and his legs were beginning to shake from the strain. After thirty strokes, his fingers dug into his thighs in an effort to hold himself upright. He was swaying on his feet and barely holding onto consciousness.

Just as he seemed on the verge of collapse, Skadi held up a hand to Tom. The female thrall crawled in front of Loki, kneeling. She placed her hands on his sweat-soaked groin, one on each of the V-shaped scars. Tom felt like someone had punched him in the gut, because he knew now what was coming and he could do nothing to stop it. Skadi's voice replaced the sound of the whip.

“If you do not spill your seed on this stage for all here to see, you will have failed, and the Skadithrall Thomas will never be free.”

And, there it was. The unknown something she’d been withholding. Tears were rolling down Loki’s cheeks now to mix with the sweat and blood pooled at his feet. He had no idea whether they were tears of humiliation or tears of facing an impossible task.

Even Idunn had had enough.

“Stop this, Skadi. Kill him if you must, but no god should be forced to endure such humiliation. You never told me this was your plan.”

“Silence, Idunn,” she hissed, her eyes wild and clearly not sane. “You have no idea what pain and torment he put me through. This is nothing more than justice.”

Tom tried to step toward Loki to support him before he collapsed, and as soon as he did, the collar again punished him. He screamed and fell to the floor himself, convulsed by waves of pain as the collar pulsed yellow.

In this tableau of insanity, there was Idunn, struggling to make a decision; Tom writhing in pain on the floor, unable to speak; Loki swaying on his feet in puddles of his own blood, the thrall still kneeling in front of him, tears running down her cheeks; and Skadi, now holding the whip Tom had dropped, facing down Idunn. All this was taking place in front of an audience who seemed to be rooted in place, silent and rapt. They weren't about to get involved in god business, but they would certainly watch it like an X-rated soap opera.

****

Idunn finally broke the silence. She nodded at Skadi.

“Proceed. I won’t stop you, if you truly believe this to be justice.”

Tom was able to stand again, with much effort. Skadi spoke to him directly.

“No more whipping. I want you to watch. Witness the humiliation of your beloved god. Back on your knees and do not take your eyes off Loki.”

Loki’s voice was in his head again, sounding far more calm and resolute than Tom felt.

 _“We can be free of both Skadi and Idunn if you do as I say. As soon as the light on your collar goes out, be ready to fight. I'll arm you the moment the collar can't hurt you._ ”

_“All right. You know I trust you.”_

Loki flinched. _“Yes, I know. Trusting me is what got you here. I’m so sorry, Thomas. But, right now, you have to focus on helping me climax. It’s the only way, unless I kill her right now, and even that might not free you from that collar. The thrall probably has some skill, but I need to stay in your head while you think about the first time I fucked you. Think about it in as much detail as you can. You already know I can perform for you. She thinks I’ll fail pathetically because I’m wrung out and bled out, and that she'll be able to legally keep you as thrall to spite me. But, she's wrong. You can get me there.”_

The female thrall wiped away her tears and looked up at Loki. Tom gave her a lot of credit. Loki had to be a pretty terrifying sight right now from her viewpoint, but she stayed calm.

“I'm sorry, My Lord. I have no choice, either. She wishes to humiliate me, too.”

She had known she would pay for that, and managed not to scream as a pulse of pain knocked her to the ground and the gem in her collar turned from blue to yellow. She shook it off and made it back up to her knees. She took Loki's cock in her mouth and began to lick and suck him as if there was no one there but the two of them.

Tom focused on Loki, forcing his mind to reinterpret what his eyes were seeing, to help him as much as he could. The blood was from their own play, because Loki liked being cut with his own daggers. The sweat dripping off the tangled black hair and blue skin was from sex and desire, not torture and misery. The god’s legs were shaking, but that wasn’t from fatigue and blood loss, it was because he wanted the thrall's mouth so badly.

He remembered how good Loki had felt in his mouth, and the first time he'd tasted his pre-cum. How Loki's mouth had felt on him that first night the god had decided he wanted a taste of him. He shivered as he thought about the first time Loki had penetrated him; how he’d wanted it so much that he’d provoked him in the shower. He remembered how the Ecstasy spell had made everything so much more intense, and that they had felt like the only two people in the world who mattered.

“ _Gods, Thomas, don’t stop. Look what you’re doing to me.”_

Tom’s eyes never wavered as he watched Loki’s cock grow bigger and harder by the moment, reaching the point where the thrall couldn’t take all of him anymore. She was trying, but it was choking her.

He remembered how it had felt that first time Loki had slid into him, inch by inch, until he couldn’t think about anything else but that glorious cock pushing inside him; it was made for him; the feel of Loki's hand stroking him until he'd come all over Loki and himself.

Loki moaned out loud at that, and pulled out of the thrall’s mouth completely. She backed away from him and was kneeling with her forehead on the floor, trembling.

He stroked himself now, drops of pre-cum dripping down his blood-streaked hand, muscles rippling under the blue skin, red eyes burning bright. Loki had never looked more alien and magnificent and god-like, and Tom felt the growing warmth in his core in spite of everything. The collar sensed it, too, and he fought to keep focus despite the increasing level of pain.

He remembered the first time Loki came inside him, so deep and so hard; how no one had ever felt that good before, that perfect, for either of them.

Loki’s head rolled back, he growled like an animal, and a fountain of cum painted the stage in front of him. The God of Mischief was panting hard, hair matted with sweat, shaking, his back cut to pieces, his own blood and cum on the floor all around him, and still standing by his own power and strength.

In spite of the pain and not being able to move or speak, Tom had tears of laughter and joy rolling down his cheeks. Skadi’s plan for public humiliation had completely backfired, even though she'd gotten exactly what she'd demanded. What these people had just witnessed was the stuff of legend—especially the sex-drenched Norse legends of which Loki was already a part—the tale of the god whose prowess could not be conquered by a vengeful goddess and her torture.

****

Before he'd even caught his breath, Loki stepped up to Skadi and grabbed her by the arm.

“I did what you demanded. Now, release him.”

“No! I will not! That wasn't fair. You weren't humiliated at all. You're actually proud of what you just did.”

Loki allowed himself a little smile.

“Nevertheless, I kept my part of the bargain, and there are a hundred witnesses. Either you release him or you die right now.”

A dagger appeared in his right hand, and the tip pressed into her just below her sternum. She looked at Idunn, but got no sympathy there. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he wouldn't have to fight her again.

“Skadithrall Thomas, rise and come to me,” the Jotunn goddess ordered.

He obeyed and Skadi spoke some words of magic that unlocked the collar. As soon as it was off, a dagger appeared in his right hand.

Tom leaned into her and said “The girl, too. Release her.”

Loki arched an eyebrow at him as if to ask “Are you sure?” Then, he just shrugged, too exhausted to argue.

“Skadithrall Ingrid, rise and come to me.”

She unlocked the collar. As soon as she did, Ingrid threw herself at Tom's feet and wrapped herself around his legs, sobbing. It took him a minute to get her unwrapped and pull her to her feet.

“Give Loki the collars,” Tom said. “No one should have that kind of power over anyone else.”

She handed him both collars, her hands shaking with rage.

“Burn them to ashes,” Tom said.

Loki held them up and a green flame licked upward from his palm, consuming both collars. He turned over his hand, and in characteristically dramatic fashion, sprinkled the ashes on the floor into his blood. He looked at Skadi with cold red eyes.

“Now, go. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. God of Lies I may be, but never doubt the truth of that.”

Ingrid scurried to pick up the bow and quiver and handed them to Tom. Skadi turned on her heel and walked away. He couldn't help but notice she had the same strut as Loki, even in defeat. Maybe it was a Jotunn thing.

Loki turned to Idunn with a questioning look, but she just waved her hand and said “Go. I have no stomach for this anymore. But, I must ask you what you did to her that would incite such hatred and vengeance for so many years.”

Loki stared into the distance after Skadi for a few moments before answering.

“I refused to father a child with her.”

The crowd was silent for a moment, then burst into animated conversation, pointing at Loki and Tom. This detail no doubt added spice to the drama they had just watched unfold, and the story would be all over the realm soon.

Idunn nodded and said nothing.

Tom smiled to himself. Maybe Loki really was the sex god he'd joked about that first night. Yes, that would definitely have to be a thing from now on.

Loki, ignoring the fact that he was still Jotunn and both men were still naked, opened a portal. Tom took Ingrid by the hand and stepped through, followed by an utterly exhausted sex god who wanted nothing more in all the Nine Realms than a Guinness, a bed, and a healing spell.


End file.
